Beautifully Torn
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: Two countries team up to take over the world, while also having the element of suprise on their side. With only nine countries left, who will win? Summary is messed up, so please R&R! Chapter Three: Escaped yet Trapped
1. Chapter One: A New Empire Has Risen

Beautifully Torn

Chapter One: A New Empire Has Risen

A boy that looked maybe twenty sat, his position and eyes telling whoever saw him he was bored. His hazel eyes dropped down to look at the document before him; something told him he shouldn't sign it. The boy gnawed on his lower lip, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

No. It was most certainly _not _the right thing to do. But he felt himself grab the pen and scribble his nation's name across the page, along with his human name below it.

|Hetalia|

The countries that hadn't been taken under control sat and listened to America's speech. The majority of them were stunned to silence. The boy usually went on about saving the world using super heroes and robots.

"So, if we can stick together, we can beat them," he concluded. His blue eyes searched around the room, awaiting the other's reactions.

But their reactions were made up of silence and disbelief.

Suddenly, England spoke. "I agree. We _will _have to stick together, without fighting of course."

The other nations nodded and agreed, still quiet and shocked at America's wise words.

England's green eyes swept around to see just exactly how many countries were there. In the room was America, Japan, China, Russia, Taiwan, Mexico, Hong Kong, Mongolia, and himself.

He was the only European country that hadn't been taken. And there were no African countries with them. He swallowed hard as he thought about this. How was it that all but nine countries were under the control of-?

"England," America waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. "You still there?"

"Of course I am, you bloody git. Now stop waving your hand in front of my face-!"

"You should stay at my place," America said, not listening to England. "I mean, it would be dangerous to go back to England right now, considering that everyone else is under another rule and all."

England stared at America. How was he so calm in this? England would have thought that America would be freaking out by now. Yet again, no one knows _what _to expect from the large country.

"Erm, sure…" England replied; thoughts still a jumbled mess.

|Hetalia|

"We should aim for England next—he's the last European country," the boy with hazel eyes decided.

The violet eyes met the hazel ones. "We could," he said, "but we _could _aim for America first. If we do, that'll throw England off. He'll be more vulnerable."

North Italy tilted his head in thought. "Attack America…? I suppose we could. But we have to consider the risks. And…" his eyes met the violet ones again, "this could work the other way, too. Attack England and America's vulnerable."

"Then England it is?"

"Yes," North Italy said, his voice sounding like silk. Black silk.

|Hetalia|

England sighed when he found himself sitting on the American's couch, watching him play the night away with some video game he was over excited by.

"America, how can you be playing a bloody _video game _in the middle of a crisis?" England asked after what seemed like hours of watching. In real time, it had been about five minutes.

America shrugged, his eyes still focused on the screen as he beat up some zombies. After a few more minutes, the game told him he'd beat the level. He turned to England. "It keeps me calm. That's why I play them all the time."

England just stared at him, but when he opened his mouth to speak, the other nation was already attempting to beat the next level of the game.

|Hetalia|

"Japan?" the soft voiced Asian asked, her brown eyes frightened.

"Hm?" Japan responded, bit looking up from his book.

"I'm scared. What if-?" Taiwan's eyes widened when she realized Japan was hugging her.

"We'll be okay," Japan whispered.

She put her arms around his neck, "But… what is, let's just _say, _something happened to you. Or China… or Mongolia. Korea's already-!"

Japan pulled back slightly from the hug, looked into Taiwan's eyes and cupped her cheek. "Don't think about those things. They're only going to make it harder."

Taiwan stared at him for a moment. Another tear slipped from her eye, and Japan simply wiped it away with his thumb. "Can you promise?"

Japan placed a light kiss on the girl's lips.

|Hetalia|

"You know what I just realized? We haven't come up with a name yet," the violet eyed nation said.

"You're right…" North Italy sat in thought, as did the other nation. "Something that tells the world it's _both _of us. Hm…"

"Cantalian Empire…?"

North Italy laughed. "But don't you think 'empire' is too old-fashioned. Though…"

"Though what?"

"Cantalian has a nice ring to it."

The violet eyed nation smiled softly. "We could go by Cantalia. Or Cantaly. Or…" the nation tilted his head in thought. "We could be simple. Something that says we mean business, you know? The Italian-Canadian Empire. Or the Canadian-Italian Empire. I'm fine with either."

"I like the Italian-Canadian Empire myself, actually…" North Italy looked up at Canada suddenly. "It's settled then."

|Hetalia|

_How does he fall asleep so fast? _England wondered when he noticed America had fallen asleep on the other side of the couch. _No, how does he even fall asleep? _England sighed. He'd been spending nights lying awake in his bed, thoughts all over the place. Who would be taken next? And how had Italy and Canada managed to do this all so suddenly? All of the nations, including England himself, looked at Italy as a little brother they all watched over. And Canada. They all forget him so easily, with his quiet nature. How long had they been plotting? England tried to clear his head, but his mind just wouldn't shut up.

So, as silently as possible, not wanting to wake the sleeping American (though it's quite impossible), he made his way to the bathroom and to the medicine cabinet. Some sleeping pills would do.

|Hetalia|

"This is stupid!" Vietnam declared, her eyes vicious.

"Stupid originated in me!" Korea yelled, earning "Shh!"'s and "Shut up!"'s from the countries. "Wait—that doesn't sound like a good thing! Never mind!"

Vietnam usually would have found this funny—her brother was quite hilarious at times. But not right now. None of the countries had seen this coming.

"Guys!" Seychelles yelled—or as close as you can come to yelling when you're whispering—and looked around at most of the world, gathered in one room. She somehow managed to make her way to the middle of the room from her position at the door, listening for any news. "They've made a name for themselves now."

"Well?" Vietnam asked expectantly, no patience left.

"The Italian-Canadian Empire."

**FINALLY! Chapter one is done~! I know, I know, it seems like it's going to drag. Well, this is the more serious side of the story! There'll be humor and romance later in the story, even if it doesn't seem like it.**

**And I know. Dark!Italy and Dark!Canada. Pfft~ I love the dark countries. They're full of evil and stuff. Wait- why would I like that? O_O**

**Anyways, this story is going to be **_**long. **_**Or, I hope it will be. I'm not sure why. So at the end I can be all like, "It's been a long and tough journey, and thank you my fans, for helping me through those horrid bumps while writing this. I put so much work into it, and you all inspired me with your thousands of reviews!"**

**Whoa. That was cheezy. MOVING ON! Yay for long author's notes! By the way, I'm going to do a bloopers thing for this. So it'll be like it was a book made into a movie, 'kay?**

**Prussia will bless you with awesomeness if you review~!**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


	2. Chapter Two: A Violent Picture

Chapter Two: A Violent Picture

"The Italian-Canadian Empire?"

Seychelles nodded, looking around at all of the other nations. She didn't look that way, but she knew France was watching her. Sure, the others were too. But not like France was.

She started twirling her hair nervously while the others' took in what she had said.

"At least it has a nice ring to it…" Spain said, trying to stay positive.

Seychelles felt herself sigh. This was just _wrong. _They, for one, shouldn't all just be sitting around in this room. All together, they could easily knock down that locked door, concealing them from their lives. And, she was kind of hungry. They'd been in here for a while without food. Being nations, they could go without it for a while, but she still felt like she could collapse.

The room they were all piled into depressed her. The room had no widows and a large wooden door that reminded her of a chamber. Actually, no. This was a chamber. It was like something you'd see in medieval times—the floor, ceiling, and walls were all made of stone. Whenever you talked, it would echo as if they room went on forever, and it made her want to scream.

She walked over to where the other girl nations were. There were so many perverts the girls had to stick together to ward them and their hands off. Belgium and Hungary were chatting quietly when Seychelles joined them.

"Hey," she greeted the other two, sliding down the wall in between them.

"Hi Seychelles," Belgium greeted, not really looking at her but in the direction of Spain, who was chatting with France.

"Someone's got a crush!" Hungary sang quietly, while Seychelles snickered. It was funny actually. Hungary always made things better—she could kill you with a frying pan, sure, but she reserved that for the perverts. Seychelles considered her to like her mother. She was gentle and kind—but could kill you in an instant.

Belgium blushed and swatted at Hungary, "I do not!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do not what?" Belarus asked suddenly. You know, when she's not stalking Russia, she's actually extremely sweet. Or, Seychelles had noticed this at least. She wasn't so sure about the others.

"Belgium's crushing on Spain!" Seychelles squeaked out, giggling slightly. She missed this. All of the girl nations would get together, have a sleepover, go to the mall, and just hang out. None of the stupid and perverted guy nations were there. Heck, those stupid and perverted guy nations didn't even know about these parties—all they knew was that the girls all suddenly disappear for a day or two.

"Belgium, you're crushing on that… _thing_?"

"No!" she responded defensively.

"Sure…" Hungary replied, but dropped the subject before anything turned ugly.

"You know," Seychelles looked around at the all of the girls. Almost all of them were stuck with almost all of the perverted guys. Taiwan was lucky. Getting to stay away from all these creeps. Yet again, she was the only girl in the outside world now. "I've been thinking. We should all just team up. Or, well, have the guys knock down the door."

"Screw having the guys knock it down!" Vietnam said, looking around at all of the girls. Her voice was loud enough to catch the attention of some of the nations who weren't in on the conversation. Also deemed 'the Perverts'. "We can do it ourselves."

"Do what yourselves?" Spain asked, casting a glance at the group of girls.

"That's not any of your business. That goes for all of you perverts," Hungary declared, locking eyes with many of the guys. Then, as suddenly as she addressed them, she turned away and began chatting with the girls again.

"Once we're out of here, I say we have our annual party again," Belgium decided suddenly. "Or after all of this is over. If we can get out of here… we'd all team up and beat the crap out of Italy and Canada. May not be easy but…" she smiled around at all of them, "I seriously need some girl time."

"So, you're saying that if all of the nations team up-?"

"As in our armies!" Belgium clarified, "But we'd all work together, too."

"But most of these pervs are so stubborn-!"

"Leave the guys out of this for a minute, would you!" Belgium sighed. "Sorry. I'm just annoyed with all of this. Can't other nations get that taking over the world isn't going to do you much good? Think about it. It always falls apart in the end."

|Hetalia|

America yawned slightly before opening his eyes.

"Meow!" Hero nudged America's shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. He'd eaten all of his food and wanted more.

"What is it, Hero?" America sat up and grabbed his glasses from the coffee table. Sliding them upon his nose, he could now see Hero and the rest of the room. England was sleeping peacefully in the chair, his head tilted back ever so slightly. America yawned again and stood up, picking up Hero in the process. He made his way to the kitchen and set Hero on the counter. Hero stared up at him and continued to watch him as he ran around the kitchen, retrieving Hero's food bowl. Then entering the pantry and pulling out a bag of cat food. Quite noisily, too. But it didn't wake up England, who was still sleeping in the next room over.

He ran a hand in between Hero's ears, and then picked him up again. Hero was one spoiled cat, that's for sure. He set Hero in front of his food and watched the cat sniff it, making sure it wasn't piousness or something. Once he decided it wasn't, he scarfed it down like America would with a hamburger.

America, satisfied that his cat was happy, walked back into the other room. He smiled slightly at the Brit who was crashing on his favorite red chair. He remembered when he was younger, him, England, and Canada had been sleeping in a chair much like that. England had been reading to them, and after a while the trio fell asleep. Of course, America woke up first and had a marker with him. He was bored after just sitting there for a minute, so he began to draw on England's face. A mustache was the first thing he drew. And a goatee to match.

It was ruined when England woke up and found out what he'd been doing. The marker had been banned for life, in the end. And America was sent to his room for the remainder of the day.

He chuckled at the memory. Seeing England's face _that _red had been his goal when he was younger.

The British man's brilliant green eyes slowly opened. "Good morning," he mumbled, sleep filling his voice.

"Hey," America responded. "Sleep well?"

"I guess so," England cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well, I'll go make us some breakfast, then," America decided suddenly.

England nodded. He didn't mind the American's cooking, though he'd never admit it. It was stupid. He'd gotten up to move from the chair to the couch. They had another meeting later today, but until then, he was stuck here. Might as well make it enjoyable, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I spent three hours writing this. I just kept on running all over my house, having random dance parties, eating food… all that good stuff you do while procrastinating. Heh, funny thing is, I had no trouble (lies! I had a little trouble) with this chapter. <strong>

**So, our main characters (from what I've planned so far) are: America, Seychelles, England, Taiwan, Vietnam, and South Italy.**

**You read that right. South Italy. I know, the guys taking over the world aren't even main characters. You'll see flashes about them, though. And no, South Italy isn't helping North Italy take over the world.**

**Starting in the next chapter you'll hear about him. You're not getting his POV for a while though. You'll have to wait. So, until next time~!**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**

**Prussia will bless you with awesomeness if you review~**


	3. Chapter Three: Escaped yet Trapped

Chapter Three: Escaped yet Trapped

"So, should we?" Hungary looked around at all of the other countries stuck here.

"But we can't just knock it down. We need an escape plan!"

Seychelles frowned. That was true. If they could somehow knock it down quietly, then one of two of them could go explore and find an exit. And they could also have a couple of the nations hold the door up, just in case Italy, Canada, or Germany passes by. **(A/N: Italy would never trap Germany, even if he did manage to take control over him.)**

"Guys!" Seychelles spoke up, deciding she'd tell them her idea. It still needed to be smoothed out, but it was worth telling them, right?

All of the nations turned her way. "Yeah?" Hungary asked.

"Well, it's not the best idea in the world, but if we can somehow manage to knock down the door quietly, a few of us could go and explore. They'd look for an exit while the rest of us take turns holding up the door, just in case Italy, Germany, or Canada happen to walk by."

The rest of the nations stayed quiet while they thought about this. Seychelles stood quietly, her eyes flying around the room, looking at different nations' faces. Most of them were deep in thought, but France was just staring at her. She averted her eyes elsewhere, the stare was uncomfortable.

"So?" she asked quietly, almost afraid to hear their answers.

"Ah, mi amigo, I think it's a wonderful idea. Just how do we keep the door silent?"

She sighed. "That's the problem. And I can't think of a solution all that easily," she looked around the room, "We don't have much to work with."

There really wasn't all that much in the room. Well, besides all of the nations, of course.

"You know…" Belarus pulled a knife out of nowhere, smiling kind of evilly. "I think I may have just figured out how to get the door down easily."

"Now we just need to find out how to make it quiet," Hungary sighed. Why couldn't this be easy? They knew how to escape, but within that, they were trapped. The plan wasn't flawless, but what plan ever was? "Wait. We're going to need a back-up plan, you know. Just in case something goes wrong…"

|Hetalia|

Taiwan opened one eye, just to see what time it was. In big red letters the alarm clock read 7:15. She then closed her eye and decided she wanted to go back to sleep. Actually, she wanted to sleep forever. Forget about going to the next World Conference—if it could even be called that anymore.

She sighed and sat up, covering herself with the sheets. Before she did anything else, she yawned. Taiwan always has _hated _getting up in the morning. It's not like many people liked it though, they just dealt with it. So she wasn't alone.

Her head was pounding as she ran about the room, grabbing clothes and running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

|Hetalia|

After eating breakfast in silence with England, America had rushed around to take a quick shower and then get ready for the meeting later that day. In all honesty, he wasn't looking forward to it. Sure, it wasn't like normal meetings were all of the countries scream and fight. It's just the way things were looking in the world right now. They had to be careful, not knowing what might happen at any second.

But the worst part is that this is his brother's fault. Not his completely, but still. When had his brother become like this? Power hungry and just _evil. _He looked in the mirror that was mounted to his bedroom door and adjusted his suit. It was black, but his undershirt was white and his tie was red.

He made his way down the stairs to see England, whose eyes were locked on the TV screen.

"What's going on?" America asked, slowly making his way to stand behind the couch and watch the news with England.

England leaned forward towards the screen. "Korea just escaped from the control of the Italian-Canadian Empire," he informed America, still intently watching the screen.

"Whoa, really?" America also leaned forward, his hands gripping the back of the couch as he watched the report.

"Also," the woman on the TV said, glancing down at the papers in her hands, "Hungary, Seychelles, Vietnam, and Belgium have escaped." The woman's brown eyes flashed up at the screen. "That's all we have for now. We'll keep you updated."

America blinked and starred at the TV, confused. "What's going on…?"

England shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Short chapters FTW, right? -.- No. <strong>

**Whatever! Sorry for not posting. I've been busy and haven't had time to write lately. **

**So, that's about all! Next chapter should be out… I dunno when. Soon, I hope. XD**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**

**Prussia will bless you with awesomeness and Gilbirds if you review!**


End file.
